NCCU Translational Health Eguality Research located on an HBCU. This COE on the campus of North Carolina Central University (NCCU) located in Durham, NC. NCCU is an accredited Historically Black Institution (HBCU) charted in 1909 as the nation's first publically-funded liberal arts institution founded for African Americans. NCCU is the top ranked public HBCU and ranks number 11 of all HBCUs in the nation according to the US News and World Reports. Classified as a Comprehensive Level 1 Institution, NCCU offers baccalaureate. Master of Science, and selected first professional degrees. NCCU is listed regularly in Diversity Magazine's Top 100 Degree Producers of African American baccalaureates and Master of Science degrees in the Biomedical Sciences, Health Professions and Clinical Sciences, and Social Sciences. More recently, NCCU has also made this list as a top producer of Master of Science degrees in the Physical Sciences for minority students. Established Research Infrastructure. NCCU's capacity to conduct basic and community outreach research is evidenced by the establishment of the first research institute on campus in 1998. The Julius L. Chambers Biomedical Biotechnology Research Institute (JLC-BBRI) facility provides 40,000 sq. ft. of basic research space supporting research programs in the areas of Cardio-metabolic Disease, Neuroscience and Drug Abuse and Cancer. The $36 million, 125,000 sq. ft. Mary Townes Science Complex (MTSC) opened in the fall of 2005 and is equipped with smart classrooms and research laboratories. This was followed by the opening of a 65,000 sq. ft. Biomanufacturing Research Intensive Technology Enterprise (BRITE) facility during the summer of 2008. The BRITE provides state-of-the-art facilities for training students in the full range of biomanufacturing of pharmaceutical science technologies. Finally, the completion of a new 65,000 sq. ft. Nursing Building is projected for August 2011 and is expected to house a research facility. Serve Underrepresented Minorities. Total NCCU student enrollment for the fall of 2010 was 8,645. The racial distribution of these students was as follows: African American 6,787 (78.5%), Native American 40 (0.5%), Asian/Asian Pacific Islander 100 (1.2%) and Hispanic 152 (1.8%), Caucasian 1021 (11.8%) and other 448 (5.1%). (see Appendix 4) shows the number and percent of undergraduate and graduate students from underrepresented minority groups enrolled in the Health, Basic and Behavioral science departments (Biology, Chemistry, Environmental and Earth Sciences, Computer Science, Psychology, Family and Consumer Sciences, Health Education, and Nursing). There are 41 faculty members in the basic and behavioral sciences, 31 (75%) of whom are members of underrepresented minority groups (30 African Americans and 1 Hispanic). The Departments of Nursing, Public Health Education, and Human Sciences provide additional tenure/tenure-track faculty from underrepresented groups (African-American); Nursing (11), Public Health Education (5), Human Sciences (5).The majority of the student trainees attracted to health disparities research in the past were drawn from the departments of biology, chemistry, and psychology, more than 90% of them were from under-represented minority groups. Providing Research Experience to Under-represented Minorities. Since 1999, the JCL-BBRI at NCCU has trained approximately 117 undergraduate students. The majority of these students (>90%) are underrepresented in the sciences. In addition to conducting research at the JLC-BBRI, students are exposed to programs, projects, and activities designed to strengthen their knowledge about research and careers in the sciences. Among the activities are field trips, journal clubs, seminars, professional development seminars and national conferences. At the high school level, the JLC-BBRI hosts summer students who participate in a 4-week residential program as well as students who participate in the North Carolina Summer Ventures in Mathematics and Science. At the undergraduate level, the JLC-BBRI supports NCCU biology, chemistry, math/computer science students and non-NCCU students from other colleges and universities to develop research projects.